


If you're ever feeling lonely

by Meelah



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian comes back after two weeks away and finds Bull in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're ever feeling lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Dorian catches Bull masturbating" for 1somethingelseyoumightknow1 on tumblr.

It's been a long two weeks in Emprise du Lyon with the Inquisitor and Dorian hasn't been able to get properly warm in about as long. He goes to his room but only for long enough to leave his staff there and change out of his wet boots before he goes to look for Bull.

The noise and heat of the Herald's Rest hits him like a wall, but after getting adjusted to the dim light he can quickly see that Bull is not in his usual spot. He can see Chargers in the far end of the room and makes a brief eye contact with Krem who nods a greeting, and then points a finger up as a sign to look for Bull in his room. Dorian nods back and makes his way through the crowds and up the stairs.

Slowly noise dies away as Dorian steps up the last of the stairs, feet heavy now but his hand on the door is light — imagining Bull asleep, for what other reason would the big man have to abandon his drinking comrades this early in the evening.

There is of course another reason. 

A groan gives it away and Dorian's hand stops before he's had time to push the handle all the way down. He swallows, frozen in place feeling dizzy. They have never discussed the exclusiveness of their relationship but after all this time Dorian had come to— yes, he had come to assume that when he’s away Bull sleeps alone just as Dorian does when the roles are reversed. He thinks of the early days of knowing Bull and the kitchen maids and how there was always one or two around him and wonders which one of them is warming Bull's bed now. The redhead, probably, or the voluptuous blond one with ample cleavage and wide hips — Dorian imagines Bull's face buried in her curly hair as he— no. Dorian stops himself and takes a shaky breath in but doesn't release the door handle.

Another groan, and Dorian feels like one of those huge icicles hanging on the giant statues of long forgotten gods in Emprise du Lyon is stabbed through his heart, and he grasps it like the simple gesture would stop the pain. He thinks about turning back and going back to his room, he thinks about shoving the door open and dragging the whore out of Bull's bed screaming bloody murder like the jilted lovers in Varric's books, but he does neither. Instead he pushes the handle down as quietly as he can and opens the door.

Bull is on the bed on his knees with his back turned to the door, curled in a little, the wide shoulders heaving. Dorian can't see the woman on the bed so he steps in, unable to stop his feet and no matter how careful he is he knows Bull will hear him. When Bull's head starts to turn Dorian braces himself and opens his mouth because, _vishante kaffas,_ the scion of the House Pavus won't be brushed aside for a common wench.

"Bull, I don't care—“ Dorian starts but the words die on his lips.

Bull is naked, for sure, and his cock is hard, but he's alone on the bed. He turns his head and his face— his face is half covered by Dorian's smallclothes, the red silky ones he had been unable to find before he left. Bull blinks and then he grins, letting his fingers uncurl from around his cock.

"Dorian!" he breathes, brushing the smallclothes aside. "I was just thinking of you..."

Dorian is distantly aware that he's staring and when Bull beckons him Dorian crosses the room, allowing the big hands to pull him in.

"Hey," Bull murmurs into his ear, hands working on removing the muddy robes. "Are you okay?"

"I thought—“ Dorian swallows, ashamed now, burying his head into Bull's chest, into his wonderful heat.

"You though what, kadan?" 

Bull's hands, massaging tired shoulders.

"I thought— I thought you had a woman here," Dorian murmurs, blinking hard because his eyes are stinging.

Bull's lips, kissing his neck, soothing. More of his clothes fall away and are discarded. He's sure Bull will laugh, call him silly and frivolous. 

"I don't need anyone else in my bed," Bull says instead, carefully pushing Dorian onto his back. “I have everything I need right here."

Dorian finally dares to look Bull in the eye and relief washes over him. 

"You were in a middle of something," he whispers and smirks, and Bull grins wide. "You must have missed me terribly."

"Terribly," Bull agrees. "I was starting to run out of things that smell like you."

"My red smalls!" Dorian says, acting offended but smiling. "You stole them, you pervert!”

"You left them here, what a lovely token," Bull laughs and kisses him. 

Bull is hard against Dorian's thigh and two weeks seems such an awfully long time to be without this.

"Why don't you show me how much you missed me," Dorian says and closes his eyes to sink into the feel of it all. "And I'll try to forgive you."

Forgiveness is sought. And given.


End file.
